


Midnight Snack

by starlocked



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hugs, I just think they're so cute, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, brief cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: It is late and the boys are hungry
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	Midnight Snack

Roman shuffled into the kitchen, bleary-eyed from staying up late helping Thomas edit another video. He’d barely had enough coherent thought left to pull on his favorite Disney pajama pants and a tee-shirt before getting distracted with the thought of  _ food _ . He opened the fridge with a contented sigh. He deserved something nice for working so hard today.

He started piling his arms high with half the contents of the fridge. Once his eyes were satisfied, he moved to kick the door shut and turned to dump everything on the counter. He was startled to see a pair of legs occupying the space.

“Roman? Isn’t it a bit late for Thanksgiving?” Virgil smirked at the prince’s confusion. Roman completely fumbled his armload of food, only barely managing to catch the jar of pickles while everything else scattered over the kitchen floor.

“Motherfucking Mickey Mouse, Virgil” he stared at the boy on the counter, wearing his normal hoodie but also shorts. Roman couldn’t remember seeing Virgil in shorts before. How did his legs look so nice? The jar in his hands reminded him to look down at the mess on the floor. He stood slumped over, too tired to even attempt to pick anything up. “Wh- Where did you come from?”

“Uh, my room. I’ve been trying to give you and Thomas space to work on the video. How’s that coming along? Is it perfect yet? Is it gonna break the channel? Hav-” Virgil cut himself off, recognizing the spiraling creative anxieties. “Sorry, I think we’re all suffering from working so late,” he reached over to the ice maker and managed to grab a single ice cube, popping it into his mouth. 

Roman stood there as the gears in his head finally clicked into place again. He placed the jar of pickles on the counter next to Virgil. “Can you help me clean this up?”

“No. I’m comfortable up here,” came the soft rebuttal. Roman groaned and grabbed the few closest things, dumping them in the sink as he moved to pick up more. “Princey, stop. Nothing broke so it can wait a few minutes,” Virgil watched as Roman stumbled around the kitchen, the creative side’s penchant for cleanliness overruling his protests. Quickly enough, Roman had gathered everything off the floor and filled the sink.

“Thanks, Scare-me-more. You were so much help,” Roman pouted, eyes shooting sarcastic daggers that quickly faded into quiet amusement as Virgil tried to work out the pun.

“Paramore? Wow, that was bad even for you, Romano,” Virgil smirked, a hand reaching out to brush a stray hair out of the prince’s eyes. Roman stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Virgil’s waist.

“Give me a break, all I wanted was a midnight snack,” Roman grinned up at the other side.

“Aww, that’s too bad since you’re the only snack here,” Virgil flashed a rare genuine smile, hand at the back of the Prince’s neck and holding him close. Roman leaned in, practically on tiptoes while Virgil leaned down for a soft kiss, running his hand through Roman’s hair. After a long moment, Roman pulled back. Virgil hopped off the counter, wrapping the creative side a tight hug. 

“See ya tomorrow, Prince less-than-charming,” Virgil said affectionately, sinking out and going back to his room with a salute. Roman smiled, quietly refilling the fridge from the sink and grabbing a cheese stick instead so they could all get to sleep sooner rather than later.


End file.
